


Vulnerable

by Therg



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therg/pseuds/Therg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin loves the rare moments of vulnerability in Arthur; loves them even more when he is the only one to witness them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

Merlin loves the rare moments of vulnerability in Arthur, loves them even more when he is the only one to witness them.

Like when he has too much to drink and Merlin has to put him to bed, and Arthur _begs_ for him to stay the night. In those moments, he sees the loneliness hidden deep inside the prince’s eyes, and he can’t help but feel that maybe, if he curls himself around Arthur tightly enough, holds him close enough, he’d be enough to make all of that just go away.

There have been moments on battlefields, so few that Merlin could count them on one hand and still have fingers to spare, that he’s seen Arthur look lost and afraid. When he goes to stand by Arthur’s side, sword held a little shakily at the ready, he’s absolutely terrified; and he knows Arthur can see it. But he doesn’t care, because he knows that Arthur knows that this isn’t one of his jobs, one of his _services_ ; Arthur knows he’s there because he cares. And maybe, just maybe Merlin thinks, it keeps Arthur going.

And if, after the last battle (the last battle is _always_ the last battle), Arthur has nightmares that wake him, sobbing, screaming from his sleep, eyes darting all over the room, trying to escape the accusatory gaze of the dead that still haunt him. If Merlin helps him through it, wipes the sweat from his brow and, as he holds him close and rocks him back to sleep, tells him it wasn’t his fault; it’s never is fault. Then Arthur doesn’t question how he knew, just clings to him like the last lifeline of a drowning man.

Sometimes, during training, Merlin will be the only one to notice when Arthur takes a blow awkwardly, and he’ll help the prince disguise the limp when he has to help him back to his rooms. And when he washes the dirt off him, he doesn’t say anything about the new bruises and old scars that mark his body, but the vulnerability and pain he sees when he glances up to meet Arthur’s eyes is almost more than he can bear. And so what if he can’t help but hastily lower his eyes, and will a little magic through the water; to help him heal in the only way he can.

When Arthur found out about his magic he looked so hurt, so rejected, that Merlin would have done anything to make it go away; wished he’d told him a thousand times earlier. As it was, he did the only thing he could think of. He picked up the prince’s sword from where it lay on the ground, dropped. Offering it handle first, he bowed his head and whispered; _I’m yours, my lord._

When Merlin first thrust inside Arthur, he looked so open; so _vulnerable_. It made him gasp, and cover his mouth in soft kisses as he moved inside him, ever so gently. And when Merlin came inside him, he made sure to keep eye contact as it pushed Arthur over the edge. And he still looked so vulnerable, but Merlin knew it was fine. Because he’d look after him, keep him safe; never let anything hurt him. And he told him.

_I’ll protect you. Forever._


End file.
